Sheer Fate
by Novdre
Summary: Drabble #1:”...” She blushed. “It’s not my fault, blame those orange commercials!” “Don’t blame the orange commercials just to hide your misery” “...” “See? It’s not the orange commercial fault” “I already told you I’m sorry!”


_**Disclaimer**__: This is not mine_

_**A/N:**_ Not much to say once again, this is just the first drabbles of RyoxSaku, but have fun!

-;-

_**Summary: **__Drabble #1:"..." She blushed. "It's not my fault, blame those orange commercials!" "Don't blame the orange commercials just to hide your misery" "..." "See? It's not the orange commercial fault" "I already told you I'm sorry!"_

-;-

_**Sheer Fate**_

_Written by: Novdre_

-;-

**Chapter One: **_Orange Soda_

_-;-_

It all began when school had started. Our little favourite braided brunette sat in the cafeteria looking at the T.V holding an orange soda watching the T.V.

"Try the orange juice from Tropic islands! It's fresh, rich in pulp and tastes great! *Music plays* _Oh shake shake shake~ Lalala~ Oh Shake shake shake the bottle of orange juice!" _Sakuno stared at the T.V mesmerized by it. Then she consciously started to shake her bottle forgetting that the contents inside the bottle will explode once she opens the bottle.

"Hey Sakuno! What are you doing?" her best friend Osakada Tomokaasked coming closer. Her eyebrows rose. "Orange Soda? I didn't know that you drink Orange Soda" her friend commented. Sakuno laughed.

"Well, I just bought it, because-" she turned the bottle to show her friend the brand. "It's new. Orange Soda Ponta. I wanted to try it so I bought it" Sakuno finished off her sentence at the same time, the Prince of most girls walked into the cafeteria. Luckily, not much people were inside.

"Ryoma-sama!" Her friend chirped delighted to see her prince. The said prince glanced at her and then laid eyes onto the brunette.

"Hi Ryoma-kun" Sakuno greeted. A few months ago, she finally lost the stuttering when talking to Ryoma, but still flushes easily. He nodded in acknowledgement. Suddenly his, eyes widened as his glance had been taken by the Orange Soda.

"Is that Ponta new Orange Soda?" he asked trying to control his excitement over the said item. Sakuno blinked and nodded.

"Oh! Sakuno, then you should give it to Ryoma-sama! I'm sure he'll be grateful!" Tomoka said grabbing the Soda. Sakuno nodded hesitantly. Ryoma grabbed the soda oblivious to what Sakuno had done with the Soda. At the last minute, Sakuno had finally remembered that she had shaken the bottle.

"Wait Ryoma-kun! Don't open-" she couldn't stop her sentence. She closed her eyes as a loud _'Pop'_ then a '_Splash!'_ Was heard. She heard her friend gasp. She opened her eyes slightly to see a drenched orange Ryoma who was glaring at her. She gave a nervous smile.

"What the... Ryuzaki!" Ryoma muttered dangerously

-;-

"You should quickly wash your shirt, or there might be a stain" Sakuno mumbled. Ryoma sighed lying down. They were now on the rooftop. A slightly orange stained white blanket covered his face.

"Doesn't matter, I have more shirts" he replied. He sat up the blanket falling onto his lap. He looked at Ryuzaki curiously as she looked like she wanted to say something.

"Well, I was watching an orange juice commercial, and it told me to shake, so I shook the bottle" she muttered apologetically. She looked away.

"..." he waited for her to say something again. She fidgeted with her skirt.

"It's not my fault! Blame those orange commercials!" she blurted out. He blinked.

"Don't blame the orange commercials just to hide your misery" he replied knowing that she felt guilty.

"..." she didn't reply flushing slightly. When she didn't say anything, he continued.

"See? It's not the orange commercial fault" he muttered. She flushed more.

"I already told you I'm sorry!" she complained. He grinned. Of course she was oblivious to that as well.

"Then, treat me to lunch. I'm hungry" he said standing up. She smiled.

"Fine, there's a new restaurant called 'Orange Bliss' let's go there" she suggested walking down the stairs following the boy. He stopped and looked at her.

"Is there anything else than anything involving oranges?"

-;-

_**T**__h__**a**__t__**'**__s __**a**__l__**l**__?_

_-;-_

**A/N:**_ Well, it was short. I've tried to make other stories but eventually, I think drabbles are much more fun. Well click the green button below to make a smile appear on my face_

_Also thanks to _NerdyAsianGirl08 _and_ Duddete _for pointing out mistakes._

｡α υ ∂ я є α｡


End file.
